User talk:DBZGamingAddict
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Saiyan Civil War page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hyper Zergling (Talk) 01:53, March 9, 2011 'Dragon Ball What if...' Hey man, I wanted to ask you if you want to be part of Dragon Ball What if... (see the page so you can see what it is) so if you want to help, leave me a message on my talk page -ExtremeSSJ4 05:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) You are now part of the Dragon Ball What if... team! ExtremeSSJ4 23:40, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Want to write the episode: The Price f Immortality (Dragon Ball What if...) ExtremeSSJ4 01:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Well its about Frieza been able to kill SSJ Goku on Namek. You can do whatever you want with the episode as long it includes Frieza killing SSJ Goku ExtremeSSJ4 02:12, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Frieza does get immortality ExtremeSSJ4 02:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball What If Team If you have any questions or anything, go to the Dragon Ball What If Team talk page, click here ExtremeSSJ4 04:25, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Its DB, DBZ and DBGT ExtremeSSJ4 22:43, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok man, thanks for doing The Cell Games Fusion! -ExtremeSSJ4 20:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The Cell Games Fusion is now yours! -ExtremeSSJ4 20:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey man I got a question. How is Gotenks in The Cell Games Fusion if Goten wasn't even born yet? -ExtremeSSJ4 21:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) whats up mind joning my DBZ Fourm and creating an account thanks heres the linkhttp://dragonbzforum.forumotion.com/ South Kaioshin Daniel 23:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey DBZGA, I am going to be inactive for some days well today I am going to be active but not tomorrow until April 26 so since you are the one most into Dragon Ball What If, I want you to take care of it while I am gone you just have to check the changes people made if someone made a change thats not in the Dragon Ball What If Team the undo it that's all you have to do, If you don't want to do this please tell me today so I can tell someone else to do it -(ExtremeSSJ4) DarkSpiderman 21:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC) so you going to do it? -ExtremeSSJ4 22:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) K, thanks! -ExtremeSSJ4 04:03, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey man can you undo a change that a wiki con. made (I can't do it because I am using a phone) ohh and cool that you are also from the marvel fanon wiki I have a different user name there I am the user DarkSpiderman-EXSSJ4 Other Wikis This are other cool wikis: *Fan GMA Created Characters wiki *Dragonball War's Wiki *Star Wars Fanon Chat Bubble Okay, to create your own chat bubble, here's what you do. First create a new page, titled Template:DBZGA. Next, copy and paste this into it: , |text= } }} Fill out all the colors, lines, sig and whatnot and you'll have your chat bubble. To use it, like on talk pages, you just would simply type . Hope this helps! -KidVegeta RE: TEMPLATE HELP!!!! See the article to see what users is about and go to the chat, please -ExtremeSSJ4 01:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man for joining and putting your story in the wiki -ExtremeSSJ4 22:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC) JOZARTO IS CLOSE TO VEGETA AS IN PARTNERSHIP!!!! I know he is photoshopped, overall is he cool?Joseph Morgan 16:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Werty SSWerty was removed as an admin due to his inactivity. -KidVegeta